Viaje arqueologico al planeta de los pikmin
by GranDragonBuzan31
Summary: Olimar y su nuevo asistente Andrew viajan al planeta de los pikmin, financiados con los fondos del alcalde, con el fin de buscar y preservar el antiguo legado de la gran especie que vivió mil años atrás. Pero... ¿serán fáciles las cosas para nuestros héroes y aun siendo acompañados por los pikmin?
1. La ceremonia

Buenas! a la comunidad de fanfic donde estoy seguro que aquí compartiré mis historias y empiezo por primera vez con un fic relacionado con uno de mis juegos favoritos: PIKMIN, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Pikmin y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, es propiedad de Nintendo, solo soy dueño de esta historia creada por mi y de varios OC presentes, esta historia solo tiene el fin de entretener.

**Viaje arqueológico al planeta de los Pikmin**

**Capitulo 1: La ceremonia**

Despues de un año de que Olimar y su presidente salvaran a la empresa Hocotate de la quiebra, fueron anunciados por un mensajero para ser condecorados por parte del alcalde de la ciudad en donde vivían, al merito por el espíritu de superación, por participar y concluir en obras urbanas e incluso se anuncio también que Olimar iba a ser ascendido al grado de coronel y empezaron a hacer los arreglos para hacer dicha ceremonia.

-No puedo creer cariño ¿en verdad recibirás una medalla y seras ascendido a coronel? Dijo la esposa de Olimar.

-No es para tanto, solo hacia mi trabajo. Dice el Capitán

-Pero papa, -Dice su hija pequeña en tono de preocupación, -Casi mueres en tu ultimo viaje

-Pues si, -Dice Olimar, -Sin embargo logre salvar a la empresa, la vida del presidente y la mía con la ayuda de unos viejos amigos. ¿les cuento hijos?

-Siiiii, clarrooooo!, -Dicen los hijos del valiente explorador en tono alegría y curiosidad.

-Listo así empieza.

**POV de Olimar.**

-En vista que ya no veía mas tesoros a lo largo de la Tierra de Promisión, que es un valle lleno de monstruos, peligros y las grandes hojas de los arboles caen, le dije a mi jefe que podíamos visitar una ultima cueva que nombramos el Refugio de los Sueños, llamada así porque de seguro era una zona de muy difícil acceso, pero con tesoros que dejan a uno libre de deudas para siempre y en el cual el dijo que sin importar los riesgos iríamos ya que estábamos con la ayuda de los pikmin...

-Tus grandes amigos en ese planeta ¿verdad?- Le interrumpió su hijo

-Sip, y en el cual nos adentramos en lo mas profundo del planeta y junto con el jefe y un gran ejercito de aguerridos pikmin derrotamos a una gigantesca y feroz araña y que nos dejo unos cuatro tesoros que solo uno valía una gran fortuna -menciona Olimar

-Papa eres mi héroe, -dice su hija

-Gracias, -dice el capitán, luego coronel, sonrojado.

-Bueno ahora que su papa relata su interesante historia ¿por que no comemos un rico pastel? -dice la esposa de Olimar.

-Dale, dicen sus hijos emocionados.

.

.

.

.

**Mas tarde esa noche**

Olimar se encontraba en su cama pensando en la ceremonia de mañana y en el cual seria un gran paso en su carrera dentro de la empresa ya que sera ascendido a coronel, luego entra su esposa.

-En que piensas amor? -Menciona la esposa del futuro coronel.

-Ah, -Dice sorprendido Olimar, -En la ceremonia de mañana, seré ascendido a coronel; es decir mas desafíos para el jefe, la empresa y para mi.

-No te preocupes, -Dice con optimismo su esposa, -Tendrás un salario mayor y ademas todas las tareas que tengas

-Pues si, -Dice con naturalidad Olimar, -El cambio es tan grande que no sabemos que pasara en el futuro.

-Bueno no pienses mas ya que es hora de dormir, dice su mujer.

-Esta bien, ah y una cosa mas?

-Que?

-Te amo.

-Yo también, buenas noches.

.

.

.

.

.

**En el momento de la ceremonia**

En la plaza principal de la ciudad (y en el cual se encuentra la sede principal de Hocotate), había una gran cantidad de gente (la esposa de Olimar y sus hijos también estaban ahí) y en el cual iban a apoyar no solo a Olimar sino a la empresa Hocotate que después de salir de su crisis, implemento medidas de responsabilidad social el cual ha beneficiado a la ciudad, a sus alrededores y esta ha sido un agente fundamental en las decisiones políticas del alcalde.

-Señoras y señores, niños y niñas, jóvenes y adultos, -dice el alcalde con el micrófono a todo volumen, -Hoy es un día especial porque la empresa Hocotate después de un año de su recuperación de la crisis, ha logrado financiar distintas obras en la ciudad usando los fondos de los tesoros encontrados en el planeta PNF-404 y por lo tanto haré un reconocimiento a esta compañía a la medalla por el compromiso social. -Dicho esto el alcalde llama al jefe de Hocotate y le pone la medalla, y luego todo el mundo aplaude y se forma una gran algarabía apoyándolo.

-Después de esta entrega, -dice el alcalde, -cito al capitán Olimar a subirse a la tarima.

Después Olimar subió por las escaleras hacia el escenario con el fin de recibir la medalla.

-Ahora en adelante, -Menciona el alcalde, -Seras llamado CORONEL OLIMAR.

Y después de esto recibe la medalla y le da un estuche en el cual lleva una espada dentro con una inscripción que decía en el antiguo idioma de la ciudad ''Solo los valientes con corazón puro pueden recibir esta espada'' y luego Olimar saca la espada, la empuña y la levanta apuntando al cielo, haciendo que toda la plaza grite en apoyo al ahora coronel.

-Pappaaaaaa, eres el mejor, -mencionan los hijos.

Y después de la ceremonia, la familia de Olimar, el jefe y varios empleados de la empresa son invitados por el alcalde a una fiesta privada y en el cual se veía muy impresionante el salón donde se llevaba a cabo el evento.

-El alcalde, Olimar y el jefe de la empresa Hocotate estaban en una mesa los tres hablando de asuntos de negocios, política y unir de manera mas fuerte la cooperación empresa-alcaldía; sin embargo, hubo un momento de incertidumbre cuando el alcalde les dijo:

-He estado pensado en financiar una investigación sobre el planeta PNF -404 y necesito la ayuda de ustedes.

**Ok esto es todo por hoy y quiero generar incertidumbre sobre lo que pueda pasar en capítulos siguientes, les haré un adelanto: Ahora el alcalde va a financiar una investigación sobre la historia, flora y fauna del planeta de los pikmin, y el jefe y ahora Coronel Olimar aceptan, teniendo en cuenta los peligros que puedan enfrentar.**

**Aqui los dejo.**

**Bye**


	2. Emprendiendo el viaje

Buenas a todos, aquí dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia en el cual nuestro héroe Olimar y su jefe aceptan la propuesta del alcalde en hacer un museo sobre los pikmin, su planeta y de la especie que habito hace mas de mil años en este.

**Disclaimer: **Pikmin No me pertenece, es propiedad de Nintendo.

**Capitulo 2: Emprendiendo el viaje**

Olimar y el jefe quedaron escuchando de manera interesada la propuesta del alcalde, Olimar en ese momento pensó que podría ser el primer reto como coronel y que por lo tanto podría tener mas exigencia que las misiones anteriores.

-Pero en que lo podríamos ayudar, -Dijo el coronel Olimar.

-En proyectos de turismo para esta ciudad, -Dijo el alcalde, -Pienso en hacer un gran parque con un museo sobre el planeta de los pikmin y según mis reportes se dice que hubo una gran especie que gobernó el planeta hace mas de mil años.

-Ah si, menciono el jefe, -Esperaba que si daba información sobre el planeta PNF-404, usted y sus funcionarios adelantarían un proyecto.

-Exacto; sin embargo, que dicen?

-El jefe enseguida dijo que si, mientras que Olimar se quedo pensativo. Había estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa y durante el año había compartido bastante con su familia, pero pensó que como era por el bien propio y de la empresa exclamo de manera emocionada que si.

-Me parece excelente que hayan aceptado, menciono el líder local ¿Pero no deberíamos hacer una reunión con mas detalle sobre el tema en una semana? ¿Que me dice señor jefe?

-El jefe miro su agenda (que llevaba siempre porque siempre cumplía de manera puntual sus obligaciones) y al ver que en una semana podría llevarse de manera satisfactoria la reunión.

-Que les parece en una semana? -Menciono.

-Me parece bien, -dijo el jefe

-Después en la reunión hablaron asuntos como el futuro del museo, como mantenerlo y el papel de la cooperación entre la empresa y la alcaldía.

.

.

.

.

En la casa, Olimar sintió que el camino iba algo positivo, su esposa le pregunto que era lo que estaban hablando en el momento de la fiesta ya que esta lo veía muy animado, pero el coronel le respondió de manera sarcástica: negocios, política, proyectos urbanos, cosas así.

Paso una semana y llego el día de la reunión, el coronel llego de manera puntual a la gran sede de Transportadora (y urbanizadora) Hocotate y recordó que hace un año, el era antes el único empleado y que ahora la compañía contaba con 1000 trabajadores, con distintas sedes alrededor del planeta y en otros lugares del espacio y que no solo se desempeñaba en transporte espacial, sino en proyectos de construcción, astronomía y medio ambiente.

La sede de la empresa antes era un pequeño edificio oxidado y con el gran letrero con un cohete, ahora se veía como un gran palacio de cristal y metal, al frente había un hermoso jardín con las flores mas bellas que uno se puede imaginar y se encontraba un gran aviso publicitario de la compañía en la entrada donde estaba la portería, y el cual decía: _Transportadora y urbanizadora Hocotate: Apoyando proyectos de logística y urbanismo con miras hacia el futuro._

-Olimar paso la portería y le dio los buenos días al vigilante, paso por el colorido jardín para estar de frente a la gran puerta, tomo un ascensor y se fue por el camino hacia la sala de juntas y en el cual el jefe y el alcalde estaban ahí.

-Buenos días señor coronel, -dijo el alcalde.

-Que bien Olimar por fin llegas, -Afirmo el jefe, -Llegas a tiempo.

-Buenas a todos, exclamo Olimar, -Esperemos que esta reunión sea altamente productiva.

-Lo sera, -Menciono el político

-Ah si se me olvidaba, -Dijo de manera momentánea el jefe, -Ya que Louie esta aun en su trauma por lo sucedido hace un año te voy a presentar a un nuevo compañero.

Olimar aun se acordaba de su anterior ayudante y amigo y desde el incidente en el Refugio de los Sueños, ha tenido un trauma por salir y apenas come y disfruta con su familia, ademas tiene una ayuda psicológica que a la larga podría funcionar.

-Te presento a Andrew, Olimar. -Olimar este es el Capitán Andrew

-Mucho gusto, dijo el capital.

-Igual, afirmo el coronel

El capitán poseía un traje verde elegante y tenia pelo marrón, ademas Olimar sabia de el pero jamas había tenido contacto en persona con el, ademas el coronel sabia que el capitán podía tomarse la actitud de estar en contra la corriente; ante esto Olimar prefirió no decir nada.

**POV del jefe**

-Bueno señores, estos son los datos que reunieron nuestros científicos acá en la compañía y en el cual hace mas de mil años vivió una especie que en su tiempo era numerosa; sin embargo, debido a factores como el medio ambiente y otros mas sin identificar lo llevaron a su ruina. Después de esto hubo unos cambios drásticos en el ecosistema que hicieron que varias especies mutaran y que por lo tanto surgieran especies como los bulbos, los tagarotes y los pikmin.

-Y que por lo tanto con nuestra ayuda y la suya señor alcalde, nuestro museo del planeta PNF-404 deberá enfatizarse bastante en la investigación de estas especies, de su historia y restos arqueológicos.

-Un momento ¿Restos arqueológicos? interrumpió Olimar. -¿Y que paso con los tesoros que nosotros recogimos? ¿No son también piezas de valor?

-Bueno si, dijo el jefe, -Pero recuerda que lo usamos para pagar nuestra cuantiosa deuda hace un año y no creo que los Chupadores Insaciables y Cia quieran dar todos esos objetos.

-ajajajajajaj, rió el alcalde, -No se preocupe ustedes podrán conseguir mas de esos, o mas que ellos, lo único que tienen es que ir a ese planeta.

-Sera pan comido, -Afirmo Andrew, -Ademas con mis conocimientos avanzados en biología y arqueología podremos terminar en un santiamén. ¿Que dices Olimar?

-Por supuesto, menciono de manera optimista el coronel.

-Bueno, dijo el alcalde, -Aquí esta mis dos maletas llenas con un millón de pokos.

-Andrew, el jefe y Olimar miraron de manera sorprendida la gran cantidad de dinero que tenían frente a sus ojos, los tres al momento pensaron que con solo ese dinero no tendrían que trabajar mas; sin embargo, como la responsabilidad es mas importante y la ciencia también aceptaron el dinero y le dijeron al alcalde.

-Tambien hemos pensado en proyectos sobre hacer salones interactivos dentro del museo para que los niños puedan disfrutar...

-El alcalde dijo que si, ya que así veía una manera mas divertida y fácil de que los niños pudieran acercarse a la ciencia.

-En dos meses, dijo el jefe, -Tendremos listos los preparativos para un nuevo viaje hacia el planeta.

Después de la jornada de trabajo, el coronel Olimar llego a su casa con la noticia que en dos meses partiría al planeta de los pikmin, cosa que alegro a sus hijos y a su esposa; sin embargo los tres le dijeron al coronel que tuviera cuidado y como reacción Olimar les dijo que estaría con un capitán de alto rango así que no habría de que temer.

.

.

.

.

Pasan 2 meses, y los preparativos para el lanzamiento fueron concluidos, la nave era mas grande, con mas capacidad de carga y tenia un sistema de hipervelocidad desarrollado por la comunidad científica del planeta Hocotate con el fin de reducir el tiempo de las naves y el costo de transporte, ademas que iba mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz.

-Olimar espero que regreses sano y salvo, dijo su esposa.

-Tranquilo mama, papa es un guerrero, dijeron sus hijos de manera enérgica.

-Claro que si amor, dijo Olimar de manera serena, -Ademas lo debo hacer por el bien de la empresa.

Su esposa solo dijo que tuviera cuidado, dicho esto Olimar se fue a la torre de aterrizaje donde estaba la nave y vio a Andrew y al jefe.

-Donde estabas? Pregunto el jefe, -Faltan unos 10 minutos para el despegue.

-Disculpe señor, menciono algo apenado el coronel, -solo me estaba despidiendo de mi familia.

-Ah ok, bueno Olimar ponte tu traje y ve hacia la nave ahí te esta esperando Andrew.

Olimar se puso su traje espacial siendo consiente que el planeta donde iba había un gas bastante venenoso para el y para su nuevo compañero, subió por la torre para ir a la parte delantera de la nave, ahí Andrew lo saludo.

-Hola.

-Hola Andrew, vamos a hacer historia en este viaje?

-Claro, por el bien nuestro, de la empresa y nuestras familias. Al decir esto Olimar miro hacia donde estaban su esposa y sus dos hijos y sonrió al mirarlos.

_Señoras y señores favor alejarse unos 1000 metros de la zona de despegue. _Menciono la voz de la nave que coordinaría el despegue.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

Vamos papi, tu podrasss!, gritaron los hijos del coronel

_2_

_y 1 despegueeeeeeeeeeeeee..._

La nave empezó a despegar y se perdió en la atmósfera, el jefe la miro y tanto el como la esposa de Olimar dijeron.

-Buena suerte mi coronel

Olimar vio el planeta Hocotate que se alejaba de el y que eso significaba un gran paso en su carrera ahora como coronel y vio hacia el espacio, dispuesto a ir al planeta PNF-404 o al planeta de los pikmin.

-Activare la hipervelocidad, -dijo Andrew

-Listo en este viaje concluiremos de manera satisfactoria, dijo el coronel.

Una vez dicho esto se perdieron en la faz del universo con camino hacia el planeta de los Pikmin.

**Aca los dejo de nuevo con la incertidumbre, Olimar y su nuevo amigo Andrew viajaran al planeta PNF-404 (o el planeta tierra para nosotros) serán muchos los peligros pero serán acompañados y protegidos por sus pequeños y coloridos amigos: los pikmin.**

**Bueno dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, podría estar creando una historia de Avatar, la legenda de Aang y sera un Kataang :)**


End file.
